


Initials

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: When God handed out soulmates, He gave me you.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgundy_In_Chaucer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_In_Chaucer/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to my beautiful Secret Santa Kate. I absolutely love you and wish you all the best of life. This isn't it haha sorry but I do hope it makes you smile as you deserve it. 
> 
> Not beta'd. I'm sure I have some typos waiting for you :)

“Where’s Flynn?” Lucy practically screams as she catches up to Wyatt and Rufus. Her eyes frantically search their faces. “Where. Is. Flynn?”

Wyatt glances at Rufus then at her. “Lucy, I’m sorry. We, we don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Lucy bites. “You were supposed to be fighting together.”

Rufus grabs her arm. “We all were separated. Lucy, we’ll find him.”

“You’re damn right we’ll find him,” she growls pulling back and glancing around the ruins. They’ve been fighting a strong hold of Rittenhouse buried in the hills of 1863, and she fears where Flynn could be in the crumbled, adobe fortress. Lucy heaves panicked. “Flynn, Flynn, where are you?” Her mind surges, and she doubles over.

“Lucy!” Rufus cries as her friends rush to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“Flynn,” she forces out taking a sharp breath. “I, I don’t know.” Lucy closes her eyes. Images flash through her head. “Flynn…”

“Flynn?” Wyatt asks. “Yes, Lucy, we’ll find him, but are you okay?”

Lucy takes off suddenly. “He’s here. I don’t know where, but he’s here and he’s hurt. He’s hurt badly. We’ve, we’ve got to find him right away.”

Her friends race after her. “Lucy? Lucy! How do you know this?”

“I don’t know,” she confesses never slowing down. Lucy looks at the fork in front of her and quickly dives down the path on the left side. “But I can feel it. I can,” she stops whirling to take a side path. “I can _feel_ him.”

Wyatt and Rufus share a concerned look but spare her their thoughts. She runs down the path, finding a set of stairs, and taking it.  Her feet barely hit the ground as she’s flying and replaying the images in her head. There’s rubble and dust and his body laying in a heap and “Oh God!” Lucy screams and collapses to the road feeling like someone’s punched her in the gut and stolen the air from her lungs.

Lucy forces a slow breath crawling to her knees. She feels hands on her arms helping her to her feet. They try to stop her, hold her back, but Lucy fights them off pushing onward.

“You’re, Lucy, there’s something wrong with you!” Wyatt shouts stopping her firmly.

“You don’t understand,” Lucy cries. “He’s going to die. Flynn will die if I don’t find him now!”

Wyatt doesn’t stop her this time as she rushes past him. Lucy slides down a ramp and feels her heart shatter as her vision becomes a reality when she spots Flynn’s still body laying on the ground.

Flynn’s half buried under rubble, and Lucy furiously grabs and knocks stone away. She stumbles forward placing her head against his chest. Nothing. “No, no, no, no, no,” Lucy shakes. “Wyatt, Rufus! Help me!”

Lucy begins chest compressions slipping to his lips to force precious air in his lungs. “Come on, Flynn. Come on. You’re not, you’re not allowed to die on me,” she sobs pressing firmly on his chest.

Wyatt’s hands take up the work on Flynn’s chest while Lucy holds Flynn’s face willing the life back into him. “You will survive. You will. You’re not allowed to die. Not now, Flynn. Not now.”

She feels hope start to drain from her as the only sound is her friends working to save Flynn’s life when a loud rush of air breaks the silence. Lucy turns sharply feeling the life return to Flynn. “It’s working! Don’t stop.”

Lucy holds Flynn and sobs freely as his eyelids flicker open, and he smiles. “Lucy.”


	2. Chapter Two

Flynn aches all over as he lays in the hospital bed. Lucy’s beside him watching him in silence, and when she realizes he’s woken, she reaches over to squeeze his hand gently. “Hello,” he whispers, voice thick.

“Hello,” Lucy echoes smiling at him.

She’s beautiful in every sense of the word, and his heart yearns for her. Flynn wants to pull her close, hold her like she held him on that dusty road, but he stops and focuses on the bond they’ve forged. But as he watches her, he can feel questions, confusion, _hurt?_ seeping from her. “Lucy, what’s wrong?”

Lucy shakes her head. “Nothing.”

“That’s a lie,” he responds before he can think to stop himself. She visibly recoils at this, and he half wonders if he wants to know anymore. But it’s Lucy, and she’s hurting. “Lucy, I’m, I know something’s on your mind. Please, just tell me.”

She’s silent for a moment before sighing. “I didn’t want to bring it up today. Not until you were home.”

Fear grips him, and Flynn’s sitting up in bed closing the distance between them. “What is it?”

Lucy wraps her arms around herself. She looks away. “When we were waiting for the medic, you, you were bleeding. Blood was seeping through your shirt, and I was scared you were going to bleed to death. I was terrified.” He sees her shudder. “So, I ripped your shirt off, and I tried to stop the bleeding. And, and that’s when I saw my initials on your arm.”

 _Oh._ Flynn’s certain his heart has stopped again. The secret he’s held since the day she found him in a bar in Sao Paulo. The careful interactions, the quick looks, the longing he’s buried deep as every part of his soul cries for her, and she now knows. Lucy knows.

“How long have you had them?” she questions softly.

“Since I was thirteen.”

“Thirteen?” Her voice squeaks. Lucy laughs bitterly. “And you never thought to tell me?”

“What was I supposed to do?” Flynn raises his eyebrows. “Hmm? Because when I met you, _you_ , not future you, you believed I had killed my family. I spent months trying to convince you of the truth just to be arrested when we were finally making progress.”

“I’m still sorry about that. You know that, Flynn,” Lucy interjects.

He shakes his head. “I’m not angry about it anymore, Lucy, but when I left that prison, you,” he stops swallowing slowly. “You were in another relationship.”

“That fell apart royally,” she reminds him.

Flynn concedes the point. “But it didn’t mean you didn’t harbor feelings or hurt. Lucy, when was I supposed to bring it up? It took two years for you to believe the journal was even real.”

“Maybe you’re right. I just, I just wish I knew. This past year looks a whole lot different in hindsight.”

“If it matters, I doubted it at first,” he tells her.

She tilts her head. “Why?”

Flynn shrugs. “I couldn’t believe it. Lorena has the same initials as you.” He laughs bitterly. “What are the odds right? And when you fought me at every turn, I figured I had to be wrong. That what I felt in Sao Paulo was wrong.”

Lucy leans forward. She eyes him closely. “What did you feel?”

“A spark,” he whispers.

Lucy stands with obvious confusion. “A spark? What, what do you mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like," Flynn flicks his tongue remembering. "You slid the journal across the table," he laughs softly. "It sounds crazy, but when you touched my hand, I knew. It was this...energy. I knew there was more to the story than you were telling me, but I was in grief. I, I couldn't believe it. I didn't even know you!"

"So what changed?" she asks.

"Time," he shrugs. "As I got to know you, really know you, I realized the truth. I love Lorena with every part of me, but Lucy, you're my…” he breaks off unwilling to finish.

“My what?” Lucy pushes.

Flynn looks at her painfully. “Soulmate.”

Lucy barely reacts as the word leaves his tongue. He turns away unwilling to see her rejection. Then, she whispers, “Why don't I have your initials then?"

"What?" his brain surges. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have your initials anywhere," she continues.

Flynn feels panic grip him. How could the universe be so cruel? "You have someone else's initials..."

Lucy shakes her head. "No, no, I don't have any initials. My mom," she laughs bitterly. "And Amy searched for years. But we never could find any. I figured I was an exception, and there was no one out there for me." Flynn bows his head. "And then I met you."

He jerks up eyeing her with wonder.

She steps forward and places a hand softly on his cheek. "Maybe I don't have your initials. Maybe I never felt a spark. Maybe time travel has interfered with when and where I should have felt all these things. But when I thought you were dead?" Tears dot her eyes. "I have never felt pain like the pain I felt the other night."

"Lucy," Flynn murmurs clutching her hand.

“I saw you,” tears flow down her cheek. “I saw you in that rubble. And, and I felt your heart stop.”

Flynn stares at her. “You felt my…? How?”

“I don’t know!” Lucy throws her hands up. “But I was racing to you, and it was like someone ripped my lungs out. I couldn’t breathe. And I just knew it was you.”

Flynn sits silent. He remembers all the times of distress he’s felt with Lucy: when she was trapped in the World’s Fair Hotel or when the life slipped from her as Emma choked her on the alley ground. He always believes such a connection was a myth. Figures his love for her added to the pain and fear. But if she’s felt the same? “My mum told me that such connection didn’t exist.”

“Maybe we’re different,” Lucy slides into the bed next to him.

“But you don’t have my initials.”

“Doesn’t stop me from loving you,” she answers firmly.

Flynn’s eyes go wide. “Love?”

Lucy laughs softly. "Yes, you silly man, love."

Flynn doesn't pretend to understand it, but when Lucy leans in to capture his lips, he can feel electricity coursing through his veins. “Did you feel that?”

Lucy grins into his lips. “Yes.” She wraps her fingers behind his neck. “Want to feel it again?”

For an answer, Flynn pulls her in for another kiss.

He holds her that night, and the night after that. Flynn lays there with wonder and adoration grateful she’s found him. That somehow when God assigned soulmates He chose their souls to be joined.

Then one night Flynn sees it. He laughs as the light plays over Lucy's skin, and he half wonders how he never saw it before. Maybe he wasn't looking hard enough. Maybe he didn't even care anymore. He's never needed initials to know the truth about their connection, but when his fingers touch softly over the two small letters on her ear, he can't help but feel his soul soar.

"What?" Lucy asks turning. "What's so funny?"

"G F," he answers smiling.

Lucy places her hand on her ear grinning. "Really?" And he nods. "Well, now the whole world can know the truth."

Flynn leans down kissing her once more. "I think they already do."


End file.
